


Time

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Just a Glimpse [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 21:22:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12117495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: Dean's daughter goes back in time for her own safety.





	Time

**Author's Note:**

> First posted on reigningqueenofwords.tumblr.com

_“Shhh, Sammy. It’ll be okay.” You reassured the seven month old as he fussed. “Here, buddy.” Holding up his favorite teether, you looked around for your father and grandfather._

_Instead, it was your uncle that appeared. “Come with me.” Cas ushered you, quickly, towards the kitchen._

_“Where’s Dad?!” You asked, panicked. Dean rushed in carrying a couple backpacks, and Sammy’s diaper bag. “What’s going on?”_

_He looked scared, which wasn’t something you had seen much. “Uncle Cas is taking you somewhere safe. Take this letter and give it to me when you see me. I packed Sammy’s diaper bag, you a bag with some clothes, and your laptop. The last bag is his clothes, some formula, and his favorite toys.”_

_Your eyes watered. “Daddy? What’s going on?”_

_He kissed your forehead gently. “I love you both. Please, be careful.” With one more kiss to Sammy, he walked out, his own green eyes filled with tears._

_“Uncle Cas… Where’s Grandpa?”_

_He gave you a sad look that killed you. “I’m sorry. There is no time to explain.” He told you._

* * *

Moments later, you were in the bunker library. Your father and Uncle Sam staring at you. Your Uncle had a burger paused halfway towards his mouth, your father was swallowing a sip of beer. Looking around, you were confused.

“Can we help you?” Your uncle asked.

“More like who the _hell_ are you?”

Your eyes went back to the two men as they stood. “Where am I?” You recognized the bunker, but it wasn’t the one you recognized.

Dean licked his lips and crossed his arms over his chest, just like he did when he was ready to lecture you. “Uh-uh sweetheart. You first.”

Swallowing, you rubbed Sammy’s back as he started to fuss. “Oh! _Here_.” You handed over the envelope that he’d given you just minutes before. “You told me to give it to you when I saw you.” Your eyes went to Sam, who had died when you were five, alongside your mother.

He looked down at it, then at you. “I’ve never seen you before, how could I have given this to you?”

“I’m your daughter.” You told him, your heart clenching. Him being a single parent, he played mother and father. The only help he got was when your grandfather walked back in your life when you were nine. Your father had freaked out, which was understandable. To this day, he never told you how he came back, or why.

“You’re trying to tell me that some broad convinced me to have not just one kid, but two? Clearly years apart. I’ve never met you, but I gave you this?” His green eyes held nothing but anger and confusion.

You shook your head. “You and mom only had me. Th–”

He moved closer, cutting you off. “So what, I had another kid with another woman?” Motioning between you and Sammy.

Your eyes locked with his. “Sammy’s _my_ son.” My told him quickly, moving to the ground. Sammy was crying, and you dug through his diaper bag for his diapers and wipes. As you worked on changing him, you looked up at Dean. “He’s 7 months old.” Your gaze went back to your son.

“Wait, how old are you?” Sam asked, looking confused.

Pulling his small pants up, you sighed. “I’m 16. I’ll be 17 this month.” You were still kneeling, your eyes on Sammy, not wanting to look up. Telling Dean about Sammy the first time was hard enough. Doing it all over wasn’t any easier, and neither was telling your Uncle Sam. “Uh, where’s a garbage?” You asked, needing to toss the diaper. “And, some water? Sammy’s gonna be getting hungry, I’ll need to make a bottle.”

Sam moved over and crouched next to you. “Here. I’ll throw this away, and give me a bottle. I’ll get it for you. Okay?” He asked softly, giving you a small smile. Sam could tell that you were scared, and upset.

Dean was opening his letter, his face heating with rage. If this was true, his daughter was a teen mother. How the hell could he let this happen? His eyes began reading over the words on the page.

_Dear me-_

_I’m not going to waste time here. Y/N is telling the truth. She is your (well, our) daughter. She was born on November 16, 2020. Sam and her mother died when she was five. Don’t ask for her mother’s name, or how they died. I don’t want to change the past and risk her future- or Sammy’s. Sammy is a bubbly little boy who wasn’t expected, and didn’t come at the best time, but he’s beyond loved._

_I had Cas bring them to you, because I trust you to keep the two most important people in my life safe. I don’t have time to write out everything, I’m sorry. All I want is to know they are alive. When it’s safe, I’ll bring them back._

_Tell our little girl I’m sorry, and I love her._

_-You_

Dean looked up at you to where you were sitting. You had your legs bent and Sammy was lying on your thighs as you played with his feet, making him giggle. Just like the look he’d seen in the mirror, he could tell that you were forcing the pain down. He had to question you, he knew that.

Sitting on the chair closest to you, he sighed. “So, looks like you guys will be with us a bit.” You glanced at him. “There’s a lot of shit we gotta go over. Don’t think you’re getting out of anything just because of a letter.”

“I know.” You said quietly, nodding. It was going to be a very long, and hard, day. Weeks? Months? Years? The thought made you choke back a sob.


End file.
